Silver's Repentance
by HylianHeroine2
Summary: Silver had come back to apologize for taking Totodile all those years again. What he didn't count on was Professor Oak showing up.


Silver's Repentance

A Pokémon fanfiction

Characters belong to Nintendo.

Warning- Mild cursing, spanking for a teenager and a possibly OOC Silver.

Based on the fact that Silver actually did go back to Elm and apologized for taking Totodile. I just had to fill in the missing space and Elm does not seem like the spanker type. Now Oak does.

Flames will be used to make scones with England.

***********************HylianHeroine2***********************

Curse his bad memory. Elm had no idea who this boy was or why he was so adamant to return his Pokémon to the lab. Besides the Feraligator was looking unwilling to leave the boy's side and he knew that when Pokémon attached to someone they wanted to stay with that someone, so he simply told the young man. "It's okay. You learned your lesson the hard way and as far as I'm concerned you are repentant enough. So you can keep your Feraligator partner."

"Really?" The boy asked looking surprised. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, why not?" Elm said as he gave a chuckle.

"Well I just assumed to would want your stolen Pokémon back after all these years." He replied looking at the floor.

Something clicked in the professor's head. "Oh, you're the boy who stole my Totodile? You're Silver?"

"How did you know my name?" Silver asked.

"Gold told me after coming back from Mr. Pokémon's house."

"Oh." Was all Silver could say. He nodded as he kept his head down. He jerked his head up when Elm laid a hand on his shoulder. "As I said before, you're forgiven and you can keep your Pokémon."

Silver gave a small smile but his conscious still screamed at him. "I still feel really bad about taking him without your permission."

"Well. Umm... I really have no idea how to help you with that." Elm said looking stressed.

The door behind both of them opened and in walked Professor Oak. "Hello Professor Elm, and who's this? A new Pokémon trainer? He seems well equipped with that Feraligator."

"Oh this is Silver; he was just apologizing for taking my Totodile a few years back." Elm said gesturing to the large blue Pokémon. "And as you can see that Totodile grew quite a bit."

"He took a starter Pokémon from you?" Oak said raising a gray eyebrow.

"It's okay, I've forgiven him. His Pokémon seems to love him and well taken care of, so I have no qualms about it anymore." Elm said. "However, I still have no idea what to do for you Silver. I'm not so good at counseling."

"Counseling what?" Oak asked as he moved closer to the two.

"I still really bad about taking him and though he says he forgave me I still don't feel right about the whole thing." Silver said looking away, a light blush on his teenage cheeks.

"Sound like you need a good spanking to me." Oak said crossing his arms, a bemused memory of Red sneaking into his lab many years ago and the thrashing he gave the boy entered his mind.

Both Elm and Silver stared at him and had furious blushes of their faces.

"I can't spank him! I have no idea how!"

"I'm too old to be spanked!"

"Oh for heaven's sake." Oka said throwing up his hands. He grabbed Silver's wrist and jerked him along until they found Professor Elm's lab chair. Sitting down Oak pulled a reluctant Silver towards him. "This is the only way you will feel better about the situation and the sting will fade after a while." He lectured softly as Silver had tears coursing down his cheeks. Being Team Rocket's golden boy and The Giovanni's son Silver had never been spanked. No matter how bratty he had been.

Oak pulled Silver as close as he could and began to unbutton the boy's pants. Silver squawked and shouted a panicked "no!"

"You can do it or I can do it, either way they are coming down." Oak said lightly slapping at the hands that came to pushed away his. Silver blushed again and pulled his slightly stinging hands away. He looked up and saw Professor Elm standing shell shocked and his Feraligator standing patiently as if he knew what was going on and that he approved.

Oak pulled Silvers pants and boxers down to reveal a pale backside that would soon be a nice shade of Clefairy pink. Securing the boys legs in between his own Oak raised a hand and brought it down to leave a fading handprint.

"Nugh!" Silver felt the sound blurt from his mouth. It shocked him at first and his bratty nature reared its ugly head. So Silver tried to keep his feelings bottled up but Oaks hand was just too hard to ignore. As more smacks rained down Silver heard himself whimpering. Elm, on the other side of the room, could only back against a wall and watch the spectacle. Oak really knew what he was doing. Maybe he could get Oak to discipline Crystal once a month to keep her from doing stupid stunts again.

"Now, that I have you properly worn down, I think it's about time for a lecture." Oak said as he lifted his leg to get at the sit-spots.

Oh Zubats, he always hated the lectures he got from his father and the Team Rocket executives. This was the worst idea ever, why did he have to have a guilty conscience! Why didn't he leave when the useless professor said he was forgiven! Urgh, curse him!

These thoughts flew by in a matter of seconds in Silver's head. He snapped to attention when the pulsing in his backside told him to listen. Oaks words rang out in the lab.

"Are you aware how much money and time you cost Professor Elm when you stole that Pokémon? Did you ever consider that Totodile was to be another trainer's?" Oak lectured as a particularly hard smack made Silver yelp out. "You might have cost a trainer a lifetime companion! How would have felt if a prized Pokémon was stolen from you!?"

Silver broke at these words. Oak didn't know it but when Silver was smaller his only Pokémon companion he had was a stuffed Meowth doll. A Rocket grunt had taken it and used it to get away from an upset Ursaring. The bear Pokémon had torn the doll to shreds when Silver found it later the forest his father's base was set up in. Silver felt like the doll at that point. The tears flowed down Silver's cheeks. "I'm sorry!" He yelped out suddenly. "I just wanted to show my father I wasn't a complete failure!"

Oak smiled and stopped his assault. Standing the teen up Oak felt a twang of pity. The boy's face was covered in various bodily fluids and was quite red. His red locks were disheveled and hung in his face. The urge to rub his sore backside was twitching in his hands. Oak pulled his clothes and fastened them for the upset boy. "Now Silver, I know that Giovanni would have been proud of you even if you hadn't stolen the Pokémon."

"You knew my father?"

"Of course." Oak said. "He's from Kanto originally and was stopped by the legendary Red. He learned from Red what you just know realized. Pokémon are friends and companions, not tools of war. Now, do you feel a little better?"

Silver could only nod with his jaw dropped. Oak smiled again and gently closed his mouth. "Careful, you don't want to look like a Magikarp do you?"

Silver blushed again and looked away.

"Now, Silver, take your Feragilgator and scoot. Elm, quit cowering in the corner and show me what you called me for. It's been a long trip from Goldenrod." Oak said turning Silver toward his friend and lightly pushed him.

Silver huffed at the push but motioned his Pokémon toward him and walked out the door. Outside were a smirking Gold and his Typholsion.

"Oak's hands too hard for your Rocket skin? You Rocket grunts were always easy to beat."

Silver blushed again. "Shut up. I could still take you and your stupid fire mouse."

"Hey, he's a Volcano Pokémon now. I could show you his newly learn Eruption." Gold said as he extended a hand. Silver smiled and took it as the battle started.


End file.
